Lovey Dovey
by geelovekorea
Summary: Jaehyun yang merajuk pada kekasihnya sepulang dari Hongkong. Taeyong berusaha mengembalikan moodnya. One shoot. JaeYong. YAOI. BL. DLDR. Typo(s). Mind to reviews?


Oneshoot JaeYong : Lovey Dovey

Main Cast :

JaeYong (Jung Jaehyun NCT x Lee Taeyong NCT) Genre : drabble, failure romance, failure drama, failure bromance

Rate : K

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author.

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje, non EYD, DLDR.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Nampak sembilan namja baru saja keluar dari airport. Mereka baru saja pulang dari acara penghargaan di MAMA Hongkong. Tubuh lelah sudah pasti tapi mereka tetap memberikan senyum terbaik mereka saat mereka disambut hangat oleh NCTzen. Melambaikan tangan dengan semangat dan mengucapkan terima kasih sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka dan senantiasa mendukung NCT.

Namun sepertinya tidak semua member. Ada satu member tampan yang hanya melambai dan tersenyum seadanya. Bahkan terkesan menghindar. Langsung berjalan lurus menuju van mereka yang sudah menunggu. Dan semua member dan manager tahu itu, bahkan mereka juga tahu apa alasan dibalik tingkah uniknya. Mereka langsung melirik ke satu orang, leader-nim.

Huft.

Taeyong yang melihat tingkah lakunya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Bukan Taeyong tak peka pada kekasihnya yang sedang merajuk namun ini sudah konsekuensi mereka sebagai artis dan Jaehyun tahu itu. Namun hal seperti ini selalu terjadi dan tak bisa dihindari.

Pluk.

Taeil, member tertua hanya bisa menepuk pundaknya. Seolah memberikan semangat pada sang leader.

Setiba di dorm, tidak ada yang berubah. Semua member masih lelah plus sang vocal yang masih dalam mode merajuk. Sehingga semua member memutuskan masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka.

Setelah Taeyong memastikan jadwal untuk besok kepada semua member. Taeyong juga harus meyakini kalau semua member sudah berada di kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat, barulah ia beranjak.

Taeyong menuju kamarnya juga Jaehyun. Melihat tubuh kekasihnya bergelung ditubuh kekasihnya. Kalau seperti ini siapa yang lebih pantas jadi uke?Taeyong terkekeh kecil membayangkannya.

Taeyong tak langsung menghampirinya namun menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar mereka. Tubuhnya terasa lengket setelah perjalanan jauh. Mungkin setelah mandi dia bisa merasa lebih segar karena dia perlu menambah sedikit tenaga untuk menenangkan bayi besarnya yang tengah merajuk.

Setelah mandi, Taeyong mendekati tempat tidur mereka dan berusaha menyingkap selimut mereka. Namun ditahan dari dalam oleh Jaehyun.

"Jaehyunie, berhenti merajuk. Apa kau tak lelah? Aku lelah dan ingin segera berbaring dalam pelukanmu." Taeyoong berusaha membujuk kekasihnya sambil terus berusaha menyingkap selimutnya. Jaehyun tak bergeming. Tidak merespon apapun. Tetap memegang kencang ujung selimutnya dari dalam.

"Apa kau tak ingin memelukku? Aku merindukan pelukanmu karena sudah 2 hari kau tidak memelukku karna perjalanan ke Hongkong kemarin dan padatnya jadwal latihan kita. Aku merindukan kehangatanmu Jaehyunie."

"Bukan kita yang disibukan dengan latihan tapi kau. Kau sibuk berlatih dengan Seulgi noona. Kau sibuk latihan couple dance dengan Seulgi noona. Tidak dengan NCT karena tidak ada perubahan choreo yang signifikan di lagu kita."

Huft.

Taeyong tahu kalau kebahagiannya bisa hilang semua setiap dia menghela nafas tapi hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang. Lelah. Lelah karena hal ini bukan yang pertama.

"Jaehyunnie, kau tahu kalau ini resiko pekerjaan. Aku hanya mengikuti instruksi SM sajangnim saja. Apa kau mau kontrak ku diberhentikan karena aku tidak mau menuruti permintaannya?"

Ish.

Jaehyun yang awalnya sudah membuka selimut dan beranjak duduk dari posisi awalnya saat menjawab ucapan Taeyong sebelumnya, kini dia kembali ke posisi awal. Berbaring dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Bohong kalau dia tidak merindukan kekasihnya. Bohong kalau tidak merindukan berbagi kehangatan saat tidur dengan saling berpelukan. Bohong kalau dia tidak mengingingkan merengkuh tubuh mungil kekasihnya dipelukannya. Tapi egonya sangat besar.

Dia kesal, bukan kesal pada Taeyong sebetulnya tapi kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Kesal karena tidak bisa begitu saja perintah dari manajemen jika itu menyangkut Taeyong.

Tidak seperti Jhony yang biasa saja saat Ten couple dance dengan Lisa Blackpink saat Gayodaejun. Atau seperti Taeil yang menemani Doyoung latihan untuk performance Doyoung dengan Joy Redvelvet saat inkigayo atau dengan Jihyo Twice untk SBS. Atau saat Mark perform dengan Seulgi noona di School Rapper, magnae mereka di NCT 127, Haechan juga tidak harus merajuk seperti dirinya.

Dia tahu kalau Taeyongnya adalah visual SM. Terlebih dia sangat menguasai dance melebihi siapapun di grup mereka jadi tidak mungkin dia tidak terpilih setiap ada couple performance.

Seperti kali ini, Taeyong diharuskan couple dance dengan Seulgi Red Velvet. Bukannya dia membenci sunbaenya di SM. Hanya saja dia merasa cemburu dan tidak suka jika ada yang dekat-dekat dengan Taeyongnya. Taeyong adalah miliknya. Sudah cukup dia berbagi dengan member NCT terutama pada magnae line yang memang jadi concern utama Taeyong. Jadi tidak, dia tidak akan berbagi Taeyongnya pada siapapun lagi. Egois memang tapi begitulah Jaehyun yang sangat mencintai Taeyongnya.

"Aaargh. Aku kesal..."

Jaehyun berteriak kesal sembari beranjak dari kasurnya dan melemparkan selimutnya ke kasurnya dengan keras. Kesal dengan apa yang dipikirkannya sendiri.

Taeyong yang masih termenung memikirkan mencari cara bagaimana agar Jaehyun memaafkannya. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan dari Hongkong. Dia sangat ingin segera merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dalam pelukan Jaehyunnya. Taeyong sampai terlonjak mendengar teriakan Jaehyun.

"Hei, apa yang membuatmu kesal heum?"

Taeyong kemudian berdiri didepan Jaehyun sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Jaehyun. Mengusap keduapipinya, berusaha menghilangkan kekesalan kekasihnya, sambil menatap mata yang selalu membuat Taeyong tak pernah bosan menatapnya. Mata yang seolah-olah menyedotnya dalam pusaran hitam yang membuatnya nyaman. Membuatnya selalu merasa dicintai.

"Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri yang sampai saat ini masih belum bisa terima dengan semuanya. Aku tahu kalau kau lakukan dengan profesional. Hanya saja aku tak bisa berbohong kalau hati kecilku tak terima saat harus mendengar bahkan melihat kau berdekatan dengan orang lain. Aku tak suka kau berlovey dovey dengan orang lain."

Taeyong tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jaehyun. Bukan kali ini saja Jaehyun mengatakan hal itu padanya. Tapi bukannya Taeyong marah pada Jaehyun yang seolah tidak bisa mengerti akan kondisinya, dia justru merasa sangat bahagia.

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu berbohong."

Huh?

"Karena dengan begitu aku jadi tahu seberapa besar kau mencintaiku. Aku jadi mengerti seberapa besar kau takut kehilanganku."

Taeyong menurunkan tangannya dan beralih menggenggam kedua tangan Jaehyun. Menuntunnya ke tempat tidur mereka dan duduk ditepiannya.

"Asal kau tahu, Jaehyunie. Aku justru yang selama ini merasa takut kehilanganmu. Karena kau tampan dan suaramu menarik, pasti banyak yang menyukaimu. Terlebih kau aktif menjadi DJ dan MC di berbagai kesempatan. Aku semakin takut kehilanganmu. Tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa terlebih aku lebih tua darimu. Aku merasa tak pantas merajuk karena yang kau lakukan karena untuk mempromosikan NCT dan atas perintah manajemen tapi tetap saja ketakutan itu tak pernah hilang. Karena itu, jangan pernah berbohong. Katakan saja apa yang kau rasakan kepadaku agar aku tahu kalau tidak hanya aku yang merasakannya tapi kau juga. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apa yang kau tahu Jaehyunnie."

Taeyong menjelaskan dengan perlahan dan sangat perlahan saat di akhir ucapannya. Meski mereka sudah bersama sejak masih Trainee tapi setiap mengungkapkan perasaannya perasaan malu masih belum bisa dia hilangkan. Tampak jelas kini meski Taeyong menutupi dengan kedua telapak tangannya namun terlihat wajahnya yang merona setelah mengucapkannya.

Jaehyun yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh kecil. Gemas dengan tingkah leader mereka. Masih saja belum terbiasa dengan interaksi mereka. Mengecup pelan yang sedang merona itu dan membuatnya semakin merah hingga ke telinga.

"Hei, kenapa kau tutupi wajahmu begitu. Melihat kau seperti ini bagaimana mungkin kesalku tidak hilang begitu saja. Kau memang obat penghilang kesal termanjur yang aku tahu."

Ish. Taeyong mencubit pelan lengan Jaehyun yang masih terkekeh kecil setelahnya.

"Tapi Jaehyunnie. Aku tidak berlovey dovey dengan Seulgi noona seperti yang kau ucapkan sebelumnya. Aku hanya dance couple. Tidak lebih."

Seolah diingatkan kembali, Jaehyun kembali murung.

"Hei, kalau berlovey dovey itu seperti ini. Berpegangan tangan dengan jemari saling bersilangan." Taeyong kembali meraih tangan Jaehyun dan menggenggam jemari-jemarinya.

"Berlovey dovey itu memautkan lengan sehingga lebih bisa mendengarkan suara detak jantungmu yang begitu merdu ditelingaku." Taeyong melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di lengan Jaehyun yang sedang digenggam dan sedikit bersandar di dada Jaehyun.

"Berlovey dovey itu mendekatkan wajah dan menyatukan kening jadi aku bisa menatapmu lebih dalam lagi." Taeyong berpaling, lebih mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Jaehyun dan menempelkan keningnya dan berbicara dengan sangat perlahan.

"Berlovey dovey itu dengan mengecup kening kemudian turun ke mata. Lalu hidung. Dan yang terakhir." Taeyong sedikit beranjak dari posisinya. Menengadahkan kepalanya untuk meraih kening, mata dan hidung Jaehyun. Hingga akhirnya sambil berbisik, Taeyong sengaja berhenti di depan bibir tebal Jaehyun.

Berhenti tepat didepannya dengan jarak yang sangat tipis. Seolah menggoda Jaehyun untuk bertindak duluan. Dan permintaan dikabulkan.

Jaehyun langsung menyambar bibir tipis Taeyong yang memang sudah sangat dirindukannya.

Awalnya hanya saling menempel. Hingga akhirnya Jaehyun membuka mulutnya dan mencoba untuk mengecap lembut bibir Taeyong. Setelah puas menikmatinya, Jaehyun berusaha membuka bibir Taeyong dan menyapa seluruh rongga mulutnya. Sampai Taeyong merasa perlunya oksigen untuk paru-parunya, dia terpaksa mendorong tubuh Jaehyun.

Hosh. Hosh.

"Apa kau berniat membunuhku, eoh?"

"Aku? Tidak mungkin, Baby. Lagipula bukankah kau rapper dimana mereka selalu bernyanyi tanpa jeda tapi kenapa ini baru sebentar saja sudah tak kuat?"

Jaehyun menggoda Taeyong sambil mengusap ujung bibirnya yang tampak basah. Entah karena air liur siapa.

Jaehyu mendekatkan kembali keningnya pada Taeyong. Mood yang sudah membaik tadi kembali memburuk karena ucapan Taeyong. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena Taeyong tahu apa yang dilakukannya untuk mengembalikan mood Jaehyun dan itu berhasil.

"Aku merindukanmu, jeongmal."

"Nado, baby."

"Sudah tak marah lagi?"

"Eum, menurutmu?"

"Tidak."

"Jadi?"

"Bisakah kita tidur sekarang Jaehyunie. Aku lelah sekali dan ingin tidur dalam pelukanmu."

"Kau tidak ingin melanjutkan yang tadi, Baby? Yakin hanya ingin berpelukan saja?"

Jaehyun menaikturunkan alisnya dua kali guna menggoda kekasihnya. Tentu saja dia tergoda untuk melanjutkan ke tahap berikutnya hanya saja dia tak tega melihat kantung mata itu. Dia hanya ingin melihat reaksinya.

"Ish. Perfert. Aku lelah Jaehyunnie. Peluk aku."

"Arra. Arra. Aku hanya menggodamu. Aku juga merindukanmu dalam pelukanku. Kemarilah. Aku juga lelah. Kau juga harus tidur ne."

"Ne. Good night Jaehyunnie. Saranghae."

"Nado saranghae. Ja. Sekarang pejamkan matamu."

Cup.

Jaehyun merengkuh Taeyong dalam pelukannya dan merebahkan tubuh lelah mereka. Mengecup pelan kening Taeyong dan mengusap lembut punggungnya. Sembari menyanyikan lulaby agar Taeyong cepat tertidur.

"Gomawo Baby. I love you and always loving you."

Jaehyun mengecup lembut bibir kissable Taeyong dan ikut memejamkan matanya sambil mengulas senyum dibibirnya. Menyusul Taeyong ke dunia mimpi. Dimana cukup hanya ada dia dan Taeyong. Dimana Jaehyun bisa memonopoli Taeyong hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Anyeong. Gee muncul lagi. Hihiy. #jogedeverybodybarengtaemin. Kali ini bawa oneshoot NCT yang absurd JaeYong. Yang excited setelah melihat perform Taeyong selalu memukau dengan Seulgi redvelvet. Disini tidak membash Seulgi. Hanya saja berimajinasi jika ada cerita dibaliknya. Maafkan ceritanya yang absurd dan ga jelas jalan ceritanya. Jadi gak tau kenapa berasa banget gagalnya cerita ini. Gak ada feelnya sama sekali. Aaaargh, Gee stress... Tapi Gee tetep ngarepin reader mau tinggalin jejak disini karena sekecil apapun jejak yg kalian tinggalkan itu memberikan dampak yang sangat besar utk Gee. Gee sangat mengharapkan review yang bisa membuat Gee bisa bikin fict yang lebih bagus dan disukai reader semua. Gee minta maaf banget kalau sekarang fictnya makin abal dan makin jarang update. So author berterimakasih banget readers yang udah berkenan baca semua fict Gee bahan kasih masukan wat Gee. Bahkan yang udah mau baca fict lama Gee yang udah mau karatan, Makasih juga buat yang udah jadiin author as a favorite author or favorit story, i cant believe that. You kidding me, arent u? All of my fict is a big failure right? haaaa, authorny seneng bnget... *guling2 bareng taemin* akhir kata, mind to review? #lambailambaibarengteukjaebumtae


End file.
